


New Year's Day

by unfolded73



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Doctor Who References, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: This is a silly bit of fluff that I wrote because Doctor Who is back tomorrow, and also because it will be ten years tomorrow since my Doctor regenerated, which I'm feeling a lot of feelings about.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 27
Kudos: 84





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick would have been in college during the tenth Doctor's tenure, so that works out well for making those years his touchstone for the show. Thanks to thingswithwings for mentioning that David and Patrick would both be huge board game nerds, which I 100% endorse as a quality headcanon.

“Feeling better?” Patrick asked from his perch on the sofa as David rolled out of bed from a three-hour, late afternoon nap.

“I wasn’t hung over.”

“Uh huh,” Patrick said, turning on the television. “How many tequila shots did you and Stevie do after we polished off the champagne last night?”

“I don’t remember, but I was fine this morning.”

“Okay, David.”

“I _was_ ,” David huffed, dropping onto the sofa next to Patrick. “Is there food?”

Patrick winced as he turned and looked toward the fridge. “Not much, but I can make you a grilled cheese.”

“Maybe in a little while,” David said before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year.”

David pointed to the television. “What are we watching?”

“Oh, _Doctor Who_ is on in a few minutes,” Patrick said.

David gave him two slow blinks. “The different facets of your nerdiness continue to surprise me.”

“Based on how into playing _Ticket to Ride_ you were at Twyla’s party last night, I’m not sure you can throw stones today about being a nerd.”

“You were into it too,” David protested, his voice pitching higher. “You sulked for five minutes because of how thoroughly I destroyed you. So you’re still miles ahead on the nerd scorecard.”

“There’s a scorecard?” Patrick asked. “Anyway, we used to watch _Doctor Who_ in college and I was pretty into it.” He kissed David’s cheek, in part to apologize again for his brief sulk at Twyla’s. “You know, you might like it.”

David recoiled. “That’s _very_ unlikely.”

“You sure about that? It has a pansexual space pirate.”

David’s eyebrows arched. “It does?”

Patrick grinned. “Yep. And a tragic love story with tearful goodbyes as the walls between universes close. Unrequited love. Period dramas. Catherine Tate.”

David fluttered his eyelashes in concession. “I do think Catherine Tate is funny.”

“Thinly veiled homoerotic subtext between the Doctor and the Master,” Patrick added.

“I don’t know how thinly veiled it could be with somebody calling themselves ‘the Master.’”

“Exactly.” Patrick put his arm around David and pulled, arranging them so that David’s head was resting on Patrick’s chest. He reached for the remote just as the opening theme started to play and turned the volume up. “And now that the Doctor’s regenerated into a woman, there’s all kinds of interesting gender issues at play.”

“The Doctor is gender fluid?” David asked, lifting his head to look at Patrick.

“Umhmm, in a way.”

“I’ll watch one episode,” David said with a sigh, putting his head back down and slinging his arm over Patrick’s waist. “But only because you’re comfortable, and because you promised me grilled cheese.”

Patrick kissed David on top of his head as the time vortex swirled on his television screen. 

“What’s with the blue box?” David asked.

“Shhh.”


End file.
